


Jumping The Broom

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Arvin Russell - Freeform, Devil All The Time, F/M, arvinrussell, tom holland - Freeform, tomholland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Arvin Russell x Fem!ReaderWritten: December 29th, 2020Posted: December 29th, 2020Word Count: 1,389Warning: Mentions of nausea, Lenora is alive.Summary: Living in a small southern town, everyone talks. What happens when the reader ends up pregnant out of wedlock?
Kudos: 3





	Jumping The Broom

Shivering, you bolted into your house. “It’s cold as all get out.” You muttered, shaking your head, as you placed your jacket on the coat rack. 

“Oh, Y/N!” Your brother called from the living room. “Come in here, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Be there in a minute!” You called, as you toed off your shoes, before making it out of the mudroom.

“Y/N, this my friend Arvin.” He spoke as he motioned toward the younger man that was sitting beside him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Arvin spoke, shaking your hand. 

Fireworks erupted in your stomach as you made contact with him.

“You as well.”

“He’s a friend of mine from the shop…”

That night was the first, of many encounters with Arvin.

—

Emptying the contents of your stomach, you groaned as you kneeled before the toilet.

The sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door captured your attention. “Y/N? Are you alright in there?” Arvin questioned. “Can I come in?”

He was greeted by silence. 

“Alright, I’m coming in.”

Gazing at the scene before him, he let out a deep sigh. It was rare to see a day when you weren’t sick. Making himself comfortable, he leaned against the tub before he began rubbing your back as he attempted to comfort you.

Sighing, you sat down as you leaned against his chest. Grasping his hand, you placed it on your stomach indicating you wanted him to rub it.

Closing your eyes, you hadn’t muttered a word to him. Grasping his free hand, you began playing tracing along his palm and fingers.

“Are you alright darlin’?”

As nausea died down, you were greeted with a wave of exhaustion. 

You hummed. “Just tired.”

Maneuvering about, Arvin carried you bridal style to your shared bedroom. Laying your side, he moved to the other side of the bed before crawling underneath the blankets with you.

Wrapping his arms around your waist, he gently molded himself into you. Shutting your eyes, you allowed sleep to overtake you.

Once you woke up from the impromptu nap, you were pleasantly surprised, to hear Arvin humming the tune to your favorite song.

“Let’s get married.” He suddenly stated.

“What?” You questioned swiveling around, gazing in shock at him. “Are you serious?”

“Serious as a heart attack, darlin’.”

“Arvin…” Your voice trailed off.

“Why not? We already live together, we talk about our future together.” He spoke. “Why can’t we make it a reality?”

“I…I don’t know. We can’t afford a normal wedding, much less a big wedding…”

“Who said anything about a big wedding? We could elope.”

Pondering the thought, you allowed silence enveloped the both of you.

Sighing, you returned to your previous position, before sleep overtook you once again.

—

“Come on, Y/N! Just do it!” Lenora spoke, rolling her eyes.

“I can’t!” 

“Yes, you can!” Lenora giggled, shoving the box of pregnancy tests into your hands.

“What if I am?” You spoke, your tone becoming one of seriousness.

“Then, that’s a bridge we’ll cross when we get to it,” Lenora spoke, her expression becoming serious.

Sighing, you nodded. Closing the bathroom door, you leaned against it as you let your head hit the wood with a soft thud.

The feeling of nervousness washed over you. Pushing off the door, you opened the box before reading the instructions. 

5 minutes was all it would take to change your life.

—

“I can’t look, Lenora.” You spoke, your heart beating out of your chest. 

Gripping the test in her hand, Lenora studied it. The longer she was silent, the longer you were growing more anxious.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” You muttered, furrowing your eyebrows together.

“It’s…It’s positive.”

Lenora, lifted her gaze, locking with yours. Your emotions faltering as you attempted to wrap your mind around it. 

Squealing, she threw her arms around you before she pulled you in for a bone-crushing hug. Her excitement transferring to you.

“I’m gonna be an auntie!”

—

“Arvin, honey.” You spoke, as you stood side by side washing and drying dinner dishes.

“What is it, darlin’?”

“I…I have something to tell you.” The feeling of uneasiness overwhelming you.

“Yes?”

Sighing, you rubbed your wet hands on your apron. “I’m just going to come right out and say it.”

Arvin halted his movements, before mirroring your stance. He nodded his head in approval for you to keep going.

“I’m pregnant.” You rushed out, before dropping your gaze to the ground between you. Your heart quickly picking up its pace.

Before you knew it, Arvin’s arms were wrapped around you, before he lifted you off of the ground twirling you around. 

The sound of his laughter filled the air.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” He exclaimed placing you gently back on your feet.

Later that night, you were laying in bed, talking about your hopeful future with Arvin once again.

“Can…Can I see it?” He questioned moving to lean on his arm, as his eyes filled with hope.

Nodding your head, you leaned on your elbows. “I’m not sure if we can see it yet.” 

Lifting your shirt, you both gasped in unison. There was a tiny bump in your stomach, showing the fetus growing inside you.

Arvin gently placed his hand on the bump. “Daddy loves you.” He whispered.  
Gazing at him, your eyes filled with tears. That was the last thing you had expected him to say.

“Let’s get married.” The words slipped past your lips before you knew it.

—

“I got the rings,” Arvin spoke, as he moved around the room grabbing his clothes.

“I have the paperwork.” You responded from the closet, grasping multiple shirts of yours.

“We have everything else.” Lenora’s voice called from the doorway.

Both you and Arvin gazed at each other with confusion, before following Lenora’s voice.

Much to your surprise, Lenora and Arvin’s grandma stood before you, bags in hand.

“You didn’t think we’d let you both run away and get married without us, did you?”

Grinning, you rushed towards both women, before throwing your arms around their shoulders. 

—

“How much longer?” Arvin’s grandma called from the back seat.

“We should be there by now.” You muttered, returning your attention to the map in your hands.

The sound of Lenora and Arvin’s grandma gasping filled the car.

“What-” You were cut off by the sound of your gasp. 

The sight of the Welcome to Las illuminated the night.

Gazing at Arvin, you shared a quick intimate moment, before he returned his attention in front of him. Reaching over, he laced his free hand with yours as he kept driving. 

—

“I can’t believe it’s happening.” You breathed out, feeling your palms beginning to sweat. Swallowing a lump in your throat, you stood before a full-length mirror. Lenora and Arvin’s grandma helped you pick your wedding gown. It was an eggshell lace, strapless dress, that went down to your knees. You had decided to pair it with white flats, wanting to be as comfortable as possible.

“Are you ready?” 

Nodding your head, you felt your entire body shaking. Opening the doors, you walked to the threshold gazing at the small chapel room in the Little White Chapel. At the end of the aisle, stood your future husband. It seemed like getting married was a pipe dream, but now it was finally happening. 

Wearing a plain black button-up, his hair was slicked back. Something he would typically wear for church.

Before you knew it, your feet carried you down the aisle. Standing behind you was Arvin’s grandma and sister.

Grasping your hands, you felt Arvin shaking much like you.

“You look beautiful.” His voice quivering as stray tears fell from his cheeks.  
“Oh, Arvin.” You whispered. “You look handsome.”

Standing before you was an Elvis.

“We are gathered here together….”

“Arvin, please place the ring on her finger.”

Grabbing the ring, Arvin nervously slid the wedding band onto your wedding finger.

Doing the same, you felt the nerves beginning to flutter into a feeling of euphoria.

“I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife,” Elvis spoke, twisting his legs in the process. “You may kiss your bride.”

Glancing at Arvin, you placed your hands on his cheeks before lunging forward and placing your lips upon his.


End file.
